Feral Blood
by addicted-to-the-fic
Summary: What if Clarke was more bitter about the fact that her dad was floated? What if Clarke used Earth as a new beginning without her mother's influence? What if Clarke was more accepting of the way Bellamy was running the camp? Don't own. Rating for future chapters.
1. Wolves not Puppy dogs

_It's their fault. Their fault he's dead. Their fault I'm in here._

A girl with golden blonde hair harshly dragged her charcoal across the floor to make a dark black line in her drawing on the floor. She's been in isolation for a year and the only thing that kept her sane was her hatred. Yes, at first she was sad and grieving over the fact that her father was floated because her best friend turned them in.

But the longer he thought about it, the less it made sense. Wells would never sell her out. He was too in love with her. And the only other person who knew what they were doing was her mother. After about a month in isolation the stick of charcoal was dropped off and she knew. Her mother sold them out and Wells took the blame hoping she wouldn't have to loose both her parents.

That piece of charcoal was her mother admitting she was guilty. That's when her sadness, her self-pity turned to rage _. How dare they. I'm done with these week emotions holding me back. This is my life and I'm going to live how I want._

The doors open and two guards step in. "Prisoner 319. Face the wall and hold out your arm."

Clarke turns and stares at the box of metal arm bands. Her mind starts racing. She doesn't turn 18 for another month so she's not floating.

"Take off the watch" Clarke snarls and pushes the guard that suggests she take off her father's watch. She then shoves the other guard into the wall and runs out the door.

"Clarke stop!"

"Mom" she growled. "What's going on?" She stepped away from the outstretched arms trying to pull her in for a hug.

"You're not being executed you're being sent to the ground. All 100 of you."

"So you're sending us away in order to save yourselves more oxygen? That's only going to get you another month, how many others are you going to kill?"

"This gives you a chance to live. You're instincts will tell you to take care of everyone else first. Be careful I can't lose you too."

 _Did you just tell me to screw everyone else and save myself? You wouldn't have to fear losing me if you hadn't sold us out! Going to Earth will be my new beginning. I'll make sure I live and the others too. I won't abandon them like you did me._

 **On the drop ship –**

"Check it out. Your dad floated me after all."

Two other kids cut their seat harness and started floating around like the wanna be space walker.

"You're the traitor who's been in solitary for a year." Clarke grins flashing her hidden savagery. The boy now known as Finn must have seen it because he hurries to float away.

Red lights and loud crashing noises echo around them. "I have something to tell you." Wells shouted. "I'm sorry I got your father executed. I can't die knowing you hate me."

"You got my father executed, Wells, not arrested. I do hate you." Clare snarls, eyes glaring and lips pulled up to show her teeth.

Unknown to both of them one man who snuck aboard the ship had been watching her for a while. At first he dismissed her as another Alpha section princess, but then he saw her hatred. Her rage. He was hooked.

The seat harness unhooked and Clarke ran over to check on the kids that crashed into the wall during landing. "Hnn. Three idiots try to be funny and only one idiot walks away. Was it luck or skill that saved you Finn" Clarke asked as she gazes down at the two dead bodies.

She heads down to the lower level with the rest of the delinquints when they say they found the door. When she walks up she hears a girl yell that she hasn't seen her brother in a year. When the muttering starts about who the girl is she can see the anger in her.

The young girl thinks she's so tough, but she's just a kitten flashing her milk teeth. Clarke prowls closer ready to show the kitten what real rage is. What a year of separation could feel like when the brother notices her and pulls his sister away. He continues making eye contract as he backs away from her

The first breath of real air is like a dream. The green surrounding them. The sun flickering behind the trees. It's like her drawings in the sky box. Only better. So much better than anything she imagined.

Clarke danced with the other celebrating teens as she weaved her way through the crowd. She pulls out her map and quickly realizes they've got a long way to walk for their supplies.

"What are you doing princess?" Bellamy asks her with his sister by his side. "Trying to find how long the trip to Mt. Weather will be." Clarke asks not looking up from the map.

"We're on the ground. That not good enough for you?" Octavia stepped closer to glare down at Clarke.

Clarke looks up and smirks at the girl trying to be intimidating. "Yes it is, but I didn't come down here in order to die. If I'm going to live my life here I'll be dammed sure to do everything I can to make it a long one.

You got a problem with that?" Clarke never raised her voice never changed her facial expression from the smirk and that's what made Octavia take a step back.

"It's a 20 mile trek so I'm leaving now." Clarke stood with the smirk still on her face and walked off. As she was going Finn grabbed two other boys and ran after her.

"So, we leaving for Mt. Weather?" Finn asks. "Yes, it'll be tough carrying food for a hundred with only four people."

"Make that five" Octavia says as she catches up. She tries to walk side by side with Clarke, but one look from her has her walking a few steps behind her. "Just so you know, Finn is mine."

"Just so you know, I don't go for puppies. I go for wolves." Clarke smirks and keeps walking.

 **Back at Camp –**

Bellamy is holding a ceremony for removing the bracelets.

"What the hell are you doing?" Wells demands.

"We're liberating ourselves!" Bellamy shouts

"Take them off and the Ark will think it's not safe to follow" Wells tried to argue.

"That's the point, Chancellor." Bellamy says sarcastically. "We can take care of ourselves. My people are already down here. Here there are no Ark laws. We are going to do whatever the hell we want."

As they dance around the fire and through the rain all Bellamy can think of is what Clarke said before she left. Doing whatever it takes to live.

 **Later that night –**

He threatens Wells to the Valley with a gun. "You're dad banished you and yet you still follow his rules. Take off the wrist band and you'll be amazed at how it feels."

"No. Never gonna happen. That clear enough for you." Wells said.

"What if princess took hers off? Would you do it then? I've seen your little puppy dog act, following her around. Princess is the kind of girl that likes to be chased by wolves. If she took hers off willingly, would you?"


	2. Partners' Maybe?

**It's really hard to manipulate episodes. Especially this one. Did anyone else find Clarke a tinsy bit annoying and stupid? Like that trap in front of Jasper, really Clarke, did you have to go stomping right up there with no regards to your safety.**

Partners' maybe?

"Clarke!" Finn shouts as they run from the river. Monty trips and falls next to a deformed skeleton.

Back at camp the teens are running amok and causing chaos. Wells stares at them all disapprovingly and dumps the clothes of the dead in a pile.

A scream pulls his attention away from Bellamy who was walking out of the drop ship with a girl. They all rush to find Murphy holding a girl's face over a fire.

"I figured if we want them to think were dead then some of us should duffer first." Wells pushed Murphy and the girl away.

"You can stop this" Wells tells Bellamy. Hoping he could make him see sense. Make hi see how much control he had over the others.

"Stop this? I'm just getting started!" Murphy punches Wells. As they fight Bellamy watches with a self-satisfied smile on his face. In the woods Clarke watches them all. She had ran ahead of the others to warn the other delinquents but the look on Bellamy's face had entranced her.

The savagery of Earth seemed to be infecting every one of them. The crowd demanded blood from the two fighters. Murphy wanted Wells to suffer in pain, and Wells was fighting to survive.

Clarke watches Bellamy step in between the two and arm Wells with a blade. She loves a man who can fight fairly. While impressed with Jaha's skill in the fight, it had to end, she needed to warn them.

"Stop it" Wells nods to Clarke and pushes Murphy away. Murphy tries to rush back in, but Clarke disarms him and has him pinned on the ground with her knee on his neck.

Bellamy watches as she growls and presses her knee tighter on Murphy's neck. That was the kind of woman he wanted running this camp with him. Able to hold her own and make difficult decisions. The fact that he loved blondes was also just a lucky bonus.

"Enough Murphy" Clarke then stands up when Finn and the others step into the clearing. Bellamy keeps eye contact with Clarke when asking Finn where the food was.

"We didn't make it to the mountain" Finn jumps in the conversation not liking how intensely Bellamy and Clarke are staring at each other.

Bellamy drags his eyes away from Clarke long enough to demand to know what happened. "We were attacked by people. There are already survivors on Earth, so that means we can survive too." Her voice was even, calm, and demanded respect. Bellamy couldn't help but give in a little.

Wells fidgets with his jacket clearly frustrated with how difficult the situation was becoming. Clarke sees that several of the teens in the crowd no longer have the wristbands on, but doesn't comment on it. They have enough to worry about with the Jasper situation. Wells sees that she notices anyway and points at Bellamy as an explanation.

"We can take care of ourselves. That wrist band on your arm, it makes you a prisoner. We are not prisoners anymore! They say they'll forgive your crimes, I say you're not criminals. You're fighters. Survivors." Bellamy's inspirational speech rials up the crowd as well as Clarke. Her eyes fill with passion as she takes in what a natural born leader looks like. What an alpha wolf looks like.

"The Ark is dying" Clarke says as she prowls closer to Bellamy. "They sent us down here in order to save themselves. We were expendable to them. Just criminals who were wasting oxygen and rations. Yes, I was a part of the privileged up there, but that doesn't matter down here. Ark law and that bullshit hierarchy doesn't mean anything! We're going to need rules to survive down here, but I think Bellamy here has it under control. We are no longer Arkers. We are Grounders!"

Clarke finishes her speech leaning against Bellamy projecting the image that they were a united front believing in the same goal. And like his speech, her's stirred up a frenzy in the teens. Both Bellamy and Clarke's names were being chanted.

Wells and Finn share a betrayed look as Bellamy and Clarke smirk at the chanting crowd that's ready and willing to do whatever those two say.

"You're leg is just gonna slow us down. I'm actually here for you." Clarke nods her head at Bellamy. "I hear you have a gun." Bellamy calmly lifts his shirt to show they gun tucked into the band of his pant and his freckle covered abs.

Clarke nods appreciatively and beckons him to follow her with a motion of her finger. "And why would I do that?" Bellamy laughs a little and steps closer to Clarke.

"Because you want them to follow you, and right now they're thinking only one of us is scared." Clarke tilts her head to the side and her hair tauntingly slides across her shoulders to fall to that side. She and Wells walk off ahead as Bellamy and Murphy talk.

"I'm getting princess to take off that band one way or another. Once hers is off the price will lose his and no one will want to follow us down here." Murphy sneers and follows a long behind a determined Bellamy.

"Hold up, what's the rush? You don't survive a spear to the heart." Bellamy chuckled and waved the gun in his hand.

Clarke turns to face him. "Jasper screamed as they dragged him away. If the spear struck his heart." Clarke pokes Bellamy in the chest over his heat. "He would have died instantly."

Bellamy grabs the hand that had at first poked him and was now caressing his chest. "As soon as you take this wrist band off, we can go" he strokes her wrist around the band in return.

Clarke laughs a little on the inside. If this boy thinks she'll roll over and do whatever he says like the other girls in camp because of his cute dimples and tan skin, he's got another thing coming. She was like that old fairy tale with the girl in red and the wolf. She always liked the version her dad told her where the girl was the wolf all along.

"You call this a rescue party?" Finn asks as he tries to strut out from behind some trees. His long shaggy hair and vest made from ripping the sleeves off his jacket makes him look like he's trying too hard. "Clarke come with me" Finn demands. Bellamy and Clarke both huff at the fact that he's trying to be a leader but they know he's right about needing to split up.

"You agreed when I asked if you would take off the wrist band when princess did. I intend to make good on my word today, so you better be prepared." Bellamy says as he walks with Wells.

"And how do you intend to convince her to do that?" Wells asks as he watches Clarke guiding them through the woods and Finn trailing behind her trying to gain her attention through his tracking knowledge.

"You heard her Chancellor. Earth's her new start, and she'll do anything to live her life down her how she wants. With the threat of the others following us down here and forcing us back under the Ark laws, I think she'll jump at the chance to make sure that never happens.

The scene the rescue team walks upon is a shock to them. Jasper tied up against a tree covered in blood but clearly alive because they can hear his loud moans of pain from where they are standing.

Murphy and Finn climb up the tree avoiding the traps Clarke and Bellamy point out for them. A puma creature stalks the group before charging at them. "Gun, Bellamy!" Clarke shouts. Bellamy nods and pulls the gun from his waist band.

Three shots is all it takes. One to stop it from pouncing on him. One to keep it down, and one final kill shot.

Clarke orders the others to take Jasper inside as Bellamy had people remove their bracelets for food. She steps around the line and grabs a piece of meat cooking in front of the fire.

"Whoa! What, you think you play by different rules?" Murphy asks as he grabs her hand to stop her from walking away."

"I thought there were no rules?" Clarke smiled then winked at Bellamy.

He watched her gracefully glide back to the drop ship. He had underestimated his princess, but this game was just getting started. That bracelet was coming off and maybe he'll have fun for a change as he makes it happen.


	3. Nightmares' Don't Let Us Forget

Nightmares' Don't Let Us Forget

"I'm gonna get clean water, keep an eye on him" Clarke tells Monty. As she leaves the drop ship she hears a girl's shrieks. A girl no older than 13 was having a nightmare.

"It's alright, it was just a dream. You're Charlotte, right?" Clarke asks as the girl wakes up confused and scared. 'I'm Clarke"

"I know who you are, we all do. You and Bellamy are in charge" Charlotte says.

Clarke smiles a little and scoots closer to Charlotte. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's…my parents" Charlotte begins hesitantly "they were floated and I see it in my dreams and I just." She trails off with more tears gathering in her eyes.

"I understand. My dad was floated too. I dream the moment over and over again. Always trying to change the outcome, but it just stays the same." Clarke's tone was bitter. You see that star up there. That's the Ark. I think that all the things that happened up there can't reach us down here. The pain and anger. We can accept it as part of ourselves and move on. But never forget. We will remember so it never has to happen again. Being on the ground is our second chance."

"Do you really believe that?" Charlotte asks in wonder. This girl not much older than her seemed so wise and beyond her years.

"Hell yeah I do" Clarke exclaims drawing a chuckle from Charlotte. They both snuggle closer under the stars.

_100

A handmade knife flies through the air and bounces off a tree.

"It's that damn kid. He's messing with my head."

"He's not going to last much longer. Why don't you think of a new excuse?" Bellamy says as he throws his makeshift tomahawk at the tree and nails it.

"We searched a ½ mile all directions. No sign of Trina or Pascal."

"They might just be lost. We'll look for tem when we're hunting later. Murphy you stay and protect the camp."

-100

Jasper's loud groaning disturbed the other delinquents' trying to sleep in the drop ship.

Clarke peels away the poultice and releases a defeated sigh when she notices the wound is infected.

"Hold him down" Clarke orders. Her heated blade cuts out the infected tissue completely steady despite the fact that Jasper was trying to jerk away.

"You're killing him!" Octavia shouts

"No, She's trying to save him" Finn says condescendingly.

"Can she?" Bellamy asks climbing up the ladder

"We didn't drag him through miles of woods to let him die. We can't get to Mt. Weather where our supplies are so were going to need all the people with unreplaceable skills. Do you know anyone else with Jasper's skill in chemistry?" Clarke looks over at Bellamy and silently dares him to say something else.

"First light tomorrow we need to head back to the stream where Octavia got attacked." Clark says as she stands up.

Octavia had taken over wiping the sweat from Jasper's body after he quieted down.

"Why?" Finn asked. He tries to step closer to Clarke, but she moves before he can.

"The poultice is made from seaweed. Its water source has a slow current, lots of rocks, and it has a greater chance of looking more red than green."

_100

Finn, Clarke, and Wells are walking out of the front gate when they ran into Bellamy and the hunting party.

"You heading out now?" Bellamy asks Clarke. "With them?" He nods his head to Finn and Wells.

"Yeah, you going hunting?" She asks back.

Bellamy was going hunting, but something about seeing Clarke alone with Finn and Wells didn't sit right with him.

"The guys can handle it, I'll head out with you" Bellamy says.

Clarke smirks and nods her head. Just as they were about to head out when they hear someone calling their names.

"Can I come too?" Charlotte asks Clarke and Bellamy.

"Yeah, let's go" Clarke says grabbing her hand and walking towards the tree line.

Bellamy walks close behind and observes the two interacting. He never would have guessed Clarke had maternal instincts, but the proof was right in front of him. The warm feeling in his chest had nothing to do with them. Nothing at all.

Finn steps on a patch of dirt and leaves and stops when it makes a hollow sound.

"What is it?" Charlotte asks.

Finn clears away the dirt and yanks on the revealed latch to open a door.

"It's an automobile" Wells says in amazement.

"Come on guys" Clarke rolls her eyes.

"It's been here hundreds of years, I'm pretty sure it can wait" Bellamy adds.

The three of them turn and walk off not checking to see if Wells or Finn follow.

They make it to the stream and begin looking for the seaweed.

"There it is" Clarke pints out. As Finn and Wells try to come up with ideas of how o get it without endangering themselves Clarke strides out into the water with no fear.

Bellamy and Charlotte laugh at the looks on their faces. Clarke just kept getting more and more interesting.

A flock of birds followed by mustard yellow mist flew around the corner.

"Run!" Bellamy shouts as he throws Charlotte over his shoulder and waits for Clarke to get out of the water.

Wells and Finn booked it as soon as they heard Bellamy's warning so they had a head start. Wells was already waiting in the car and Finn was about to let the others when he saw the fog closing in. He panicked and slammed the door closed before they could get in.

"Open up!" Charlotte shouted as she pounded on the door.

"We have to go. Come on there are caves this way." Bellamy shouts as he leads them away from the fog that was closing in on them.

-100

"Ahh" a scream wakes Bellamy and Clarke.

"Is it the same nightmare?" Clarke asks

Charlotte nods and apologizes. "Don't apologize. Do you remember what I told you the other day?"

Bellamy stands with Clarke and moves closer to where Charlotte is laying.

"What did you tell her?" Bellamy asks. Clarke moves to lay behind Charlotte.

"Never forget my anger and fear, but move on from it. This is my new start." Charlotte yawns and snuggles closer to Clarke. She opens her arms and motions for Bellamy to lay with them.

Bellamy sighs and climbs up onto the ledge as well. At first he laid there stiff and awkward, but slowly he relaxed. The scent of Clarke, the heat of three bodies seeping into his bones.

"Here" Bellamy hands Charlotte a knife, "when you find something you're struggling to move past, hold this knife tight and say 'Screw you'."

"Solid advice" Clarke chuckles and they all drift off to sleep.

_100

The next morning Clarke, Bellamy, and Charlotte were walking back to camp when they find Adam laying on the ground.

Charlotte screams and draws the attention of the hunting party that hid from the fog nearby. Bellamy turns her away and goes to check on Adam.

"Kill me" Adam begs. Radiation burns covered his entire body, he was blind, and blood came bubbling out of his mouth with every breath. He must be in extreme pain.

"Use this" Charlotte says and hands him the knife.

"Go back to camp" Bellamy orders as he kneels next to Adam. Clarke kneels with hum and shakes her head. Here was no saving him.

"We'll help you" Bellamy runs his fingers through Adam's hair and Clarke starts to hum. Adam relaxes as much as he is able and Clarke stabs her knife through his jugular vein. He bleeds out in seconds. A quick escape from all the pain he was in.

Bellamy stares at Clarke as she cleans the knife. "I need you. I can't handle this without you."

-100

Wells is out back behind the camp digging a grave for Adam's body.

Charlotte walks up to him and says, "Hi."

"Couldn't sleep?" Wells stops digging and leans on the shovel.

"I've been having some trouble, but Clarke and Bellamy are helping." Charlotte squats.

"Most nights I have nightmares, but they showed me how to make them stop. They're about your father, and sometimes it's so had to accept that you're not him. So, screw you!" Charlotte hold the knife she got from Bellamy towards Wells threateningly.

She nods and walks back to camp. She wouldn't forget her anger and fear towards Jaha, she would just be more cautious around him. This was her moving past it.


	4. Camp Rules

**(A.N) This is where it starts to be more of an AU because I keep some people alive that are dead in the show and possibly vise versa.**

Clarke is outside the wall of their camp placing flowers on the graves. There shouldn't have to be any graves at all, but there are and she'll just have to try that much harder to keep any others from dying. In one smooth motion Clarke pulls a knife from the sheath on her side and aims it towards Finn, who was trying to sneak up on her.

"You shouldn't be out here alone. What if I was a Grounder?" Finn asks.

"Oh please. One, I heard you coming a mile away. Two, I'm obviously armed, and thee, take your own advice don't think Bellamy and I don't know that you go exploring in the woods all by yourself." Clarke says.

"I'm reckless and irresponsible, it's just another part of my bad boy image." Finn says in a cocky tone. Clarke continues to stare him down looking unimpressed. Finn noticing his usual charms aren't working tries something else. "I got you something!" He makes a pencil appear in his hands and smirks when Clarke grabs it and demands to know where he got it. "The art supply store" Finn smiles hoping she'll want to know more and he'll be able to bribe something out of her. Clarke sneers and walks back into camp while still holding the pencil.

_ 100-100_

Back in camp the teens are all helping build weapons and reinforce the walls. Everyone is doing their part to make living in enemy territory possible. Currently Clarke, Bellamy, and Wells are all in a tent trying to agree on a set of rules the camp needs to follow.

"Rotating shifts for every job, just make sure the ones who show more aptitude for certain ones either get assigned there more often or are put in charge of that task" Clarke says.

"Agreed. I'll personally select who's going to be on guard duty, but everyone needs a weapon and some training." Bellamy says. Wells hesitates to write it down and nudges Clarke with his foot.

"What Wells?" Clarke demands and reluctantly brakes eye contact with Bellamy.

"Do you really think that's smart? Can we trust these delinquents' with weapons?" Wells whispers to Clarke.

"Stop it Wells! There are no delinquents' and privileged here on the ground. We all need to know how to fight and survive so get over it." Clarke growled at Wells.

"I think that's the last of it, now we just need to make the announcement to everyone else" Bellamy stood and motioned with his arm for Clarke to leave the tent in front of him. When she stepped out Wells was about to follow behind her but was stopped by Bellamy's arm. "Look here Mr. Privileged, if you don't like the way me and princess are running this camp feel free to leave. We've got a good partnership going on here and if you mess that up, I'll kill you. Got that?" Bellamy stared Wells straight in the eye as he spoke making sure Wells could see the truth behind his words.

Wells nodded trying to hide how scared he was of Bellamy and they both stepped out of the tent to face the crowd Clarke called to attention. Bellamy steps up to her side showing the others that they were co-leaders.

"Bellamy and I decided on a few key rules everyone needs to follow if we want to continue living in this camp! Rule one: Everyone take off your bracelet. We are no longer a part of the Ark and no longer have to follow the rules. I already took mine off and Monty is trying to create a communication line with the Ark, but that is only for emergencies. Bellamy and I both recognize there are some things the Ark will have that we don't down here, but we will not be subjugated by them again!" Clarke starts. "Rule two: Everyone helps out with the work. We will assign rotating shifts later, but if we are all going to live here everyone needs to put in the effort. There is no privileged, we are not delinquents'. Those who show more aptitude for certain ones either get assigned there more often or are put in charge of that task we'll decide together later on."

"Rule three: Everyone carries and trains with a weapon. The Grounders out there don't care who you are, what you're doing, or if you know how to defend yourself. These weapons will not be used to settle petty disputes between yourselves. They are to hunt, and to defend ourselves against the grounders. I'll personally set up a guard and patrol with the ones that show the most skill." Bellamy walks to the other side of Clarke maintaining eye contact with his people.

"Rule four: Any serious crime committed by anyone here will be punished by banishment or execution. We promise not to go overboard and float everyone for the tiniest mistakes like the ark did." Clarke raises her hand for silence when the crowd starts uneasy mutterings.

"Punishments will be put to a vote in front of everyone, but the final decision will be with me and Clarke." Bellamy chimes in.

"Feel free to tell me and Bellamy any issues with the rules you have. You can trust us."

"Now get back to work" Bellamy draped his arm across her shoulders and steered her back towards the tent they were using to make plans in not aware of Finn following behind them.

The crowd mutters to themselves as they go back to what they were working on before Clarke had called them all to gather. To them they were finally getting leaders that asked and listened to their input. Leaders they could trust. Unknowingly Bellamy and Clarke cemented the other's devotion to them with their speech.

_100-100_

In the tent with Bellamy and Clarke Bellamy had his arms caging Clarke against the makeshift table. "You were pretty commanding out there. I couldn't wish for a better second" Bellamy smirked and steeped in closer forcing Clarke to sit on the table.

"If anyone is the second, it's you, but I graciously let you call us co-leaders" Clarke laughs and wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist

""You let me, is that right?" Bellamy whispers as he lightly trails his lips around the shell of her ear and down the side of her neck.

Clarke shivers from the pleasant tingles, "in all seriousness, I wouldn't be able to do this without you. We may be making the decisions together, but you're the one keeping us all together." Clarke tilts her head back baring her throat to him. In her mind she knows he's the wolf she's been waiting for. Not someone who think she can tame her and show her off and not some puppy that'll follow her around and do whatever she says. A challenger. A fellow wolf. An Alpha.

Bellamy stares down at the girl bracing herself against his arm. Her head is tilted back and slightly to the side. Her arms are stretched out above her head and her eyes are closed. An overwhelming urge to touch her races through him and he doesn't stifle it. He uses his free hand to slowly drag his palm up her stomach, across her chest, and tangle in his hand. He's about to drag her up and bite her throat when he hears the flap covering the entrance of the tent being thrown open.

"What the hell are you doing?" Finn demands.

"I was about to claim what my princess offered to me, but you rudely interrupted. What are you doing?" Bellamy demands, but he doesn't step away from Clarke. He just drags her body closer again until she's leaning her side on his chest both of them facing Finn.

"I was coming to see if Clarke wanted to see the art supply store with me, I just didn't expect you to still be here when I asked." Finn said rather pathetically as he pouted.

"The what, store?" Bellamy asked confused.

"Hmm, yeah, if it's what I think it is then we could use it as an emergency shelter for whenever we're attacked" Clarke hopped off the table and stretched.

"No, I was thinking it could just be a hide away only me and you knew about" Finn scratched behind his head and blushed a little.

"Well that's not happening, let's check it out and see if your idea can work out princess" Bellamy grabbed Clarke's hand and walked out the tent to go delegate duties and pack their bags,

"Wait he's coming too?" Finn shouted way too late.


End file.
